Unexpected
by LoveWithoutFear
Summary: He asked me what I planned on doing for the rest of my life. When I said "I don't know," he got down on one knee and said; "Wanna spend it with me?"


**It has been forever, yes. I am still on break but I got this idea and I decided that I wanted to try this out. Yes, I know that I have a couple other stories I need to work on but I decided that it's time for another one. Fortunately for me, this is only an one-shot. Hopefully, if I don't get anymore ideas. Tehehe. Okay, you guys you have have have have to check out _-PassionateDolls_ I love them so much. And there stories are furrgin' awesome. Love you guys. This is a short one shot. Anyway ENJOY.**

**

* * *

**

Ten years. It passed ten long, dreadful, stressful years of my life. Although nothing ever exciting happens to me. I may have friends, the perfect family, and an arrange marriage but I didn't want it. None of it. I want something to happen with my life. I just don't know what. I have that tingly feeling in me warning me that something was going to happen. And when Sasuke Uchiha walked through my front door I realize that this was it.

-LoveWithoutFear.-

I guess I made the wrong choice of opening the door in just a rope with a night gown underneath. My short pink hair disheveled, and my eyes with dark circles underneath I opened the door to find a perfect man dripping wet with an annoyed look on his face, "Sorry to disturb you or anything but my car broke down just a few blocks up... and... you can't help me... can you..?"

I laughed loudly for some reason. It was just he look on his face when he saw me glaring at him. Hurriedly, I ushered him inside and went to fetch an extra robe. That was the beginning of a new friendship. or something more.

We spent that night talking as we waited for the tow truck that we called two minutes ago. I learned that his father pushed him around, he had one brother and his mother was the only one who cared for him. His onyx eyes sadden at the thought of his family. His midnight hair tried and was slightly down but you could make out the spikes coming from the backside.

Obviously, it was only fair that I shared my life with him as well, "My name is Sakura Haruno. I guess you can say I'm getting married to this awful man.. there really isn't much to tell.."

"Wait. You're getting married to someone you don't like..?"

"Arranged marriage. His name is Neji Hyuuga and ... I don't know. There just isn't a connection. We haven't had a real conversation in the eleven years I've known him... My life is a mess."

"Well, what do you plan on doing with the rest of your life..?"

"Tche. Get married at the age of twenty one is enough. I just wanna get out of this."

-LoveWithoutFear.-

Three days later we bumped into each other at the local grocery store in the produce section, "Sasuke..?" I asked remembering that same hairstyle. He turned and smirked. We spent the rest of the day talking once again. The only difference was the fact that by the end of the day we exchanged numbers.

Was it even possible to fall in love in four short days. I'd like to believe so. Everyday, every time we met, he asked what I planned on doing the rest of my life. And every single time I never really had a good enough answer.

A week passed and my parents told me that I was getting married within the next week. My heart broke as I cried on Sasuke's shoulder. So here I am. Standing in the wedding room as my mother smoothed my white dress.

I looked at myself in the mirror. A smile never touched my face. My eyes were dead and lifeless and my skin was paler than usual. Worse part was the fact Sasuke wasn't there by my side comforting me, "Sakura dear. Smile! It's your wedding day!" she shoved a bouquet of flowers in my arms.

"I would if I really loved Neji. Mom! I don't want to do this! I don't love him!" I complained tears already streaming down my face. My mom glared at me and told me to suck it up.

The ceremony was pretty quick. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of Neji, "We are gathered here today to join this lovely couple in holy matrimony. Before we get started does anyone in the audience object? Speak now or forever hold your peace." I shut my eyes tightly, praying that somehow some way... someone would object, "All right."

The door slammed open, "No! I object!" I opened my jade eyes and the shined brightly as I spotted Sasuke panting tiredly. We stared at each other for two long slow seconds before someone else in the crowd stood up, "I second that!" This time it was a girl. Her name was Tenten, her chocolate eyes shined with love staring at Neji who stared back with the same feeling.

Not wasting another second I dropped my flowers and ran to Sasuke and jumped in his arms. He fell back from the impact and I laughed as we laid on the ground.

The crowd gasped in shock and confusion as they stared at us or at Neji and Tenten who embraced each other tightly. Sasuke kissed my cheek, up to my forehead and down to my lips. His hands held my neck in place as my fingers held his wrists lovingly. I smiled within the kiss. It was perfect. With myself in a white wedding dress kissing the one that I've met luckily. His blue shirt had dirt on them, "...What were you doing before you came here..?"

"I had to make sure that I really loved you."

"So what'd you do? Roll around in dirt? Look at my dress! It's all dirty now!" I pouted cutely as he smirked. We both stood up and he held my hands. He asked me what I planned on doing for the rest of my life. When I said, "I don't know," he got down on one knee and said; "Wanna spend it with me?"

All I did was jump into his awaiting arms taking his lips full on. My mother then pulled me back, "Sakura Haruno! What are you doing? You are to marry Neji!"

"No. I'm not. From now on I make my own choices that involve my life. You can't control me. I'm going to marry Sasuke Uchiha here. Whether you want me to or now." she screeched and walked away angrily. Once again, Sasuke kissed my lips never once stopping to take a breath.

* * *

**Didn't I tell you it was going to be short? Well everyone I just wanted to let you know that I'm alive and I'm not dead. hehe! Okay. Adios. **


End file.
